one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Butters vs Thor
Butters vs Thor is the sayain Jedi's fourth OMM Description MARVEL VS SOUTH PARK! Which fighter with a magical hammer that shoots lightning that would win a duel to the death! Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Melee Thor picked up his hammer from the crushed head of the deceased Saitama, Thor turned around to see Butters staring at him in fear. Butters then shouted "You monster i will defeat you" Thor then entered into his battle stance. THIS IS GONNA BE SHOCKING FIGHT! 60! Thor flew at top speed at Butters and swung his hammer, Butters ducked underneath the attack letting Thor smash into the ground. Before the dust could disappear Thor flew at Butters again and used all his strength to kick Butters in the stomach launching him a couple of feet away into a massive rock. Thor fired a massive blast of lightning at Butters, The young boy dodged the blast just in time before the rock exploded into tiny pebbles. Butters started spinning for ten seconds when suddenly he threw his hammer at Thor's face stunning him. 50! Butters used this time wisely and lunged at the dazed Thor and then started smashing him in the face over and over again spraying blood all over the ground. Butters then done his attack the hammer of storms shocking Thor and launching him through a mountain. Butters summons a giant hammer and with all his strength hits Thor, sending him flying. Thor composes himself and shoots energy blasts at Butters, which he blocks with his cape. Thor smacks him with his own hammer, knocking Butters down. Thor flies into the air and holds Mjolnir close to his chest he then shouted "Mighty Tornado!" 40! Butters started running around in circles while lightning flew at him. Thor flew at Butters again and swung his hammer again this time hitting Butters in the face launching him into the sky, The God of Thunder flew at Butters and started smashing into him so fast that it looked like a streak of light. Thor then finished this combo by doing a downward strike at Butters causing a massive dust cloud to be created. Thor then fired more and more lightning at the Mountain range causing a massive explosion to be created that consumed the entire area. 30! When the dust settled the only thing that remained was Butters in his Professor Chaos. Chaos teleported behind Thor and done a downward smash at the back of Thor's head launching him into the crater causing a massive earthquake to occur. Butters flew to the injured Thor and started smacking him over and over again causing lightning to spray around the area. Chaos stood over the bloodied and bruised Thor and then started taking health away from the God of Thunder as he started kicking around until it hit Chaos in his toe making him stop taking health away! 20! Thor stumbled back up from the ground holding onto his arm as he was extremely injured. Thor swung his hammer again at Chaos, Butters grabbed the hammer and then started squeezing it for five seconds until it finally exploded launching Thor miles and miles away. Chaos followed Thor and then fired more lightning at Thor for so long that his skin began to burn. 10! Chaos finished the combo by doing a downward strike at Thor launching him into the ground at the speed of light! 9! Butters begins charging his final attack! 8! Thor stands up from the crater 7! ''' Thor stared at Chaos. '''6! Chaos fired his strongest attack the chaos blast at Thor. 5! The blast gets closer and closer. 4! Thor stares at the blast in fear. 3! He then stands up with arms wide open. 2! The blast collides into Thor causing him to be incinerated while the sound of screams echo through the entire area. KO! Butters falls to the ground and then said "That's what you deserve" Butters then walks away from the scene as the victor! Conclusion This Melee's winner is: Butters! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comics vs Cartoons' Themed One Minute Melees Category:2018